


Existence Enigma

by orphan_account



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Love Triangles, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Psychological Trauma, Unhealthy Relationships, bad things happen to oswald and edward, canon divergence after 3x08, my big "fuck you" to 3x08, things get better but not before they get a lot worse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Kristen," he gasps, "Kristen."
She does not correct him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm upset at how they handled the Isabella storyline. By upset, I mean truly, deeply despise it with a burning passion. So behold this soon-to-be behemoth of a story that will, depending on how the writers shape the rest of the season, ignore canon from 3x08 onward. Enjoy!

"You killed her."

Edward's fingers dig into Oswald's throat, nails breaking the skin. His teeth are bared as he attempts to choke the life out of Gotham's mayor.

Oswald clutches desperately at Ed's arms, trying to loosen his grasp but not willing to hurt him. He wants to explain why he had Gabe slash Isabella's brakes. She forced his hand. No one is at fault but her.

His only regret is that he underestimated Ed. He had forgotten how beautifully brilliant he was. It had only taken a few days for Ed to realize that Oswald was behind his girlfriend's death.

He can feel his eyes rolling into the back of his head as Ed crushes his windpipe. He makes a last-ditch effort, weakly shoving Ed's face away. To his surprise, the taller man lets go, and Oswald stumbles back, wheezing.

"Why?"

Oswald almost doesn't hear the question over his own frantic gasps. He falls to his knees, wincing as pain shoots through his bad leg. He answers Ed in short sentences, in between coughing fits.

"Did it...for you..."

Ed nearly growls. "How is killing the woman I loved helping me?"

Oswald can feel angry tears pricking his eyes. He stares at the ground as he answers, voice raspy.

"Because I love you."

Silence fills the room, broken only by Oswald's labored breathing. Taking a chance, he glances up at Ed. "I couldn't let her have you."

Ed takes a step back, and then another, until he is in front of the door. "You're more cruel than I thought."

Oswald chokes out a pained laugh. "What else did you expect? Did you expect me to be a nice person now that I'm mayor? You must be very stupid." He regrets the words as soon as they leave his mouth, but he is too proud to take them back or apologize.

Hurt flashes across Ed's face before the anger returns. "You were my friend."

His words make Oswald's blood run cold. "Were?"

"I found a second chance and you took her away from me. You lied and manipulated us. You're the stupid one, if you think we're still friends after this."

Oswald struggles to his feet. "Ed, just give me a moment to explain-"

"I think you've said quite enough." Ed cuts him off. "I'm resigning as your Chief of Staff."

"Ed-"

"As far as I'm concerned, we are no longer even acquaintances, Mayor Cobblepot." Ed is out of the door before Oswald can stop him.

By the time Oswald attempts to follow him, Edward is already gone.

He stares after him for a long time, keeps willing him to come back until his vision starts blurring from exhaustion. 

Oswald limps into the kitchen, shakily and slowly makes himself a pot of tea, then falls asleep at the table.

When he wakes up, he realizes that none of it was simply a nightmare. Edward is gone.

His Ed is gone. The only true friend he's had in a long, long time. The one he had given his heart and soul to, only to be repaid with the appearance of a Kristen Kringle doppelgänger.

And he doesn't even care. Edward Nygma could care less about Oswald's feelings for him. Clearly, some hussy he met less than a week ago is more important than the man he's known for a much longer time.

Anything for you, Ed had told him. Anything but love him back, apparently.

He touches his bruised throat, thinks _fuck it,_ and decides that he is going to get very, very drunk.

¥¥¥

Edward wraps his coat tighter around himself as he walks briskly through the dark city. His hands still tremble with rage, begging to wrap around Oswald's throat and squeeze, to finish the job. 

He was weak, unable to kill the man who had done so much for him.

But Oswald had gone too far this time. He had taken away Ed's second chance at love because of jealousy. He was sloppy, too. Edward had been able to see through his desperate attempt to cover his tracks.

A part of him wants to go back and make an effort to understand. He wants to let Oswald explain himself.

But the stronger part of him, the darker one, is set on revenge. He's going to break the mighty Penguin and make him beg for mercy.

Edward stops at the door of Isabella's apartment, digging out the keys she had given him. He steps inside and takes a deep sniff. It still smells like her, and the scent only fuels his need to make Oswald pay.

The sound of someone walking around makes him jump, reaching for his pocket before remembering he doesn't have a knife. Slowly, he peers around the corner into the living room.

Isabella is standing there, looking just as regal and perfect as the day he met her. She is still wearing Kristen's clothes, albeit a different outfit. Her glasses are cracked.

"Isabella," he breathes, "you're dead."

She turns to face him, a smile creeping across her face. "That is what he wanted you to believe, yes."

"I've made a mistake," Edward murmurs to himself, "I have to go tell-"

"No!" Isabella moves so quickly he almost doesn't see her before she's pinned him against the wall. "It's okay, I'm okay. Please, stay with me tonight."

"How can you possibly be alive? We all saw the body, you-"

Isabella kisses him, cutting him off. Edward forgets what he was going to ask her. She wraps one leg around his waist as he moves down to bite at her neck.

"Kristen," he gasps, "Kristen."

She does not correct him.

By the time they fumble their way to the bedroom, most of their clothes are already off. They collapse onto the bed together.

Isabella's-no, Kristen's-face blurs in his vision as he presses into her. She has such soft skin that trembles under his touch. In between gasps and moans, she whispers into his ear.

"You could do whatever you want to him. The Penguin does not know I'm alive."

Her nails dig into his shoulders. "We will destroy him."

Edward finishes quickly, rolling over to lay beside her. "For you, I'll tear him apart."

She turns to face him.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Kristen."

He reaches to turn off the lamp, leaving them both nearly blind in the pitch black room.

In the darkness, he does not notice her smile, sharp as a deadly, glistening blade.


End file.
